Plyometrics, also known as “jump training,” are primarily used by athletes, especially martial artists, high jumpers, to improve performance and are used in the fitness field to a much lesser degree. This type of training program does not require mechanical equipment or set up time.
Plyometric exercises are high-intensity, forceful moves designed to increase muscle speed and power by having a user to jump on or off a platform. Plyometrics routines require the plyometric platform height to be height-adjusted to accommodate the user and the progression of the training.
Originally used in training drills for athletes, plyometrics are rapidly being integrated into gym workouts and group exercise classes. There is a growing market for plyometrics equipment to supply gyms, health clubs and other work-out facilities with durable equipment that will withstand the high impact of many users.
As the trend in plyometrics moves from specialized athletic training to the general population, the usage of the equipment will be much heavier than the usage of equipment formerly experienced in specialized training environments. Many users will experience plyometrics through group classes and environments. The physical wear on the equipment is of concern.
There are advantages to plyometric equipment for home use and in settings such as schools where mechanized equipment is not practical. One advantage safety. Since there are no fast-moving mechanical such as belts or spokes, the equipment does not pose a hazard to children or pets. The equipment does not produce noise, and the moving parts do not require servicing.
A further concern as plyometrics moves into the commercial market is that there must be room to store the equipment. Although users require various levels of customized training and equipment, and facilities have limited storage capability and work-out space to accommodate work-out equipment which must be stored on the periphery of the work-out area for specific classes. Other users require compact devices which can be stored at home in living areas.
As opposed to specialized training environments, the devices must be readily adaptable for users of different heights and body proportions.
It is a further problem known in the art that detachable components which are user-modifiable to customize a device easily lost.
It is a further problem known in the art that users must be able to easily adjust equipment in a work out facility without special tools, equipment or training.
It is desirable to have plyometric work-out device that structurally meets the needs of commercial facilities and individual users in a growing market.